Conventional windows arranged for example in buildings or vehicles have a fixed transmission of light independent of the wavelength of the light. For example, visible light and infra-red light passes easily through a conventional window. Infra-red light (i.e. heat) may thus easily leave e.g. a building through a window of the building, leading to unnecessary losses of heat. In order to compensate for the losses more power is needed for heating the inside of the building to provide a comfortable environment for e.g. people on the inside of the building. Additionally, heat may easily enter through a window which may lead to increased power consumption for cooling the building e.g. in a hot climate. Furthermore, sometimes it may be desirable to block visual light but not heat, for example on a sunny but cold day, in order to reduce glare but still make use of heat coming from the outside.
Recently, so called “smart windows” were introduced on the market. A “smart window”, common in the automotive industry, is able to adjust the transmission of light through the window. A device able to control transmission of light, thus a “smart window” is disclosed by WO-2013/003548. In WO-2013/003548, electrochromic cells are used for controlling a transmission of light. The device disclosed by WO-2013/003548 comprises several layers of cells for controlling the transmission of light of different wavelengths. Furthermore, the device requires layers of electrolyte and electrodes comprising single walled carbon nanotubes for properly operating the device.
In view of prior art, there is a need for a device allowing for independently controlling a transmission of heat and visible light with a less complicated structure.